


Plaything

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: A character study i guess, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: A rumination about Marvus Xoloto.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who loves Marvus, you know who you are ;)

Marvus Xoloto was nothing short of majestic, gazing down at you with those bright yellow eyes as if he was staring deep into your soul, penetrating it, working out who you were exactly, what made you tick.

His wild mane of black hair spilled down his back and over his shoulders and despite how disorderly it appeared, there seemed to be some esoteric beauty to the curls, the waves, as if it were a sea of ink ebbing and flowing with each breath he took.

His face was chiselled and sharp, as if his features had been carved from rock. From his nose to his jaw and even the small smile he wore, he was statuesque, like a fine work of art, decorated lovingly with the facepaint he always seemed to be sporting.

His lips were now curled back slightly in a small grin, exposing his sharp teeth and his terrifying fangs. You knew that he could tear you to pieces in an instant, which made a thrill run through your body at the thought of this man - this BEAST - treating you so tenderly as if you could shatter at the slightest rough touch.

His chest was broad, his pecs bulging yet firm, enough for you to press your hand against firmly without feeling any give to them. His arm muscles tensed as he propped himself above your body on his elbows, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

Despite the coolness of his blood, the shock of cold of his tongue running over your skin as he'd done so many times before, his breaths were warm, as warm as his love for you. That very same tongue slipped out to lick his upper lip as he studied your prone form, his teeth glistening as if he was deciding whether to spill your blood or treat you like a piece of precious jewellery.

"I been wanting to spend some more time with you, ya feel me?" his voice was the rumble of thunder, the growl of a jungle cat as it waited to pounce on its prey. When you were this close to him, you could feel the tremble of his body as he spoke, sending shockwaves through you. You could do nothing but nod, which drew a deep, languid chuckle from him as he lowered his head to close the gap between your faces to only a few meager inches. "I knew it, baby. I ain't gonna rush, I got no concert tonight. You just relax and let me take care of ya."

You knew not to move, you knew that Marvus would take his time with you, strip you and toy with you, his own eager, loyal little plaything. And you loved being his.


End file.
